pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Rragar's Stormway
Screen Shots and Youtube videos soon. PM Riful The Phantom (Genius) or Darvil Co Mert For Help/Questions/Tips. DCM 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly does this name stand for? PvE team abbreviations get weirder and weirder, so I settled for just giving it "Build:Team - " in front of the name, but this is hopefully just temporary. I'd be glad if you could come up with something concise and descriptive. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 12:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::CSDD - Chaos Storm Dancing Daggers... My friend couldn't think of anything he made up this name I just helped him a little. He wanted that name so I listened to him. :::I don't see Dancing Daggers in any of the builds, only as an optional. Also, why not just call it Stormway Rragars? It then fits in with other names of builds and makes it easier to know what skills/dungeon it is used for. Also read this-- 12:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dancing Daggers is on 3 of the spikers it does about 70 damage a cast on charr under the Honor. This has been tested it killed Rragar and Hidespliter in approximently two minutes. Not exaggerating either!! We had 4 deaths on our TEST run. We grabbed random people too because the only exp people need to be the tank. Stormway has a catch too it.... hrm I'll see. DCM 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :PvX:OWN :p Since this is a wiki, nobody holds any ownership of any builds, so if people think Stormway Rragars is a good name, then that'll be the name ;o You can always voice your opinions and express arguments as to why that is an undescriptive/bad name. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone in to give it a try now?--Schoko Ze Germun 13:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't :p no proper assassin since I don't pve --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay then I vote Stormway... Its much easier DCM 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Rragar's Stormway is grammatically more correct, hope that's fine for you. Moved. Also, please familiarize yourself with Indenting :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Dani for fixing up my thread. I am a bit Nub with PvX. :::My god, never call me Dani :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops there is someone in my guild named Dani. Sorry my bad haha. :::::Guide:Indenting. It's a link, :p click it. It basically says that you should sign by using the file:button_sig.png magic sign button or just by manually typing ~~~~, and that you should put one more : in front of your post, than the person before you. Hit "Edit" on the talk page to see what I mean :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Tactic Changes We're having a little trouble with level 2 with the tactic when we run to Rragar I was thinking like the bonder runs in and pulls towards like you were going to the gate and the rest of the team walks through and by passes the shadowblades. I don't know I really could use some help on the tactic on level 1 too. After we kill the warden and get to Rragar what happens is the MT runs in and slivers down the Melees I was think could he pull the melees away and we spike Rragar? The melee is what is deadly. So if anyone could help me with the tactic I'd greatly appreciate it. DCM 01:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :"What exactly happens, and how can I avoid it from happening?" is what you should ask yourself. And no, I don't know PvE, so I can't help beyond that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 05:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I just tried level 1 differently. What you do is after you kill the Charr Warden go to the room Rragar is in. Normally the MT would silver down the melee well I found that it was a lot faster to just pull the melee to the right and let the spikers go around and frag Rragar. Level 2.. well unless the Bonder is super fast it won't work because the mob behind us still peruses us into the Charr Shadowblades. So I'm still working on a new tactic for that... maybe just run in and blow Rragar up after the MT is targeted. What I did was I took the melee behind Rragar and then the spikers quickly blew him up and that worked nicely. If anyone has any tips for me I'd greatly appreciate it. DCM 12:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I found there is a conflict in doing this speed clear. New people that do this build say it sucks yet they don't do it right. They want to do it the old way well you can't do it that way with this build its made so the spikers do not take any damage. I'll post a video once I get some good footage. DCM 19:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks To the "PuGs" to test out the revamped Stormway build. shoutout to my friend Akira Isolena to test out the YMLAD build! DCM 05:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Guys Riful is here.. For those who struggle on the first boss that you have to kill, have everyone use the 2nd powder keg station. Just run up and spam keggs, the blades will be flagged out realy fast.Riful 05:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) After that just wipe out in the given order Dancing Dagger or Arcane Echo Alright this is why we take dancing daggers over arcane echo. Due to the fact this build is already overkill and the fact the only place that you would need to dupe chaos storm is at fleshreaver and they run out of it without cripple. You could ball them up nicely and use caltrops but its actually faster just to kill the hound and spike the mob. When there is single targets Dancing daggers is much was better for spiking due to the fact it does 26 damage 3 times a cast and it has approximately a 3 second recharge so time its better than a 2nd chaos storm for target damage mostly thats what we focused on thats why we put in YMLAD for the cripple and the condition so the EVAS summon knocks down for the target foe to take the full duration of chaos storm. DCM 08:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You bring a barbs and echo evas you dumb cunt. Graz stop being an inbred fuckup and fix your fucking vote.--TahiriVeila 04:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey now relax I don't see where all this hostility came from but I've done both ways and this way is much safer and more effective. DCM 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Its been awhile since I updated, went on a pug run and I found a much more effective and easier build. DCM Replace EE for guild/ally runs You can replace EE w/ EVSS to quickly spike the groups and kill rragar is probably less than 1min on lvl 3. To do this you'd want 4 pple use EVSS on the monk and 4 pple use EVSS on the other caster to ensure no caster is alive while killing each charr group. lvl 1: run past first group kegfarm like always run to first charr group and have 4 pple spike monk w/ EVSS for kill then other 4 spike theother caster(s) thus killing off all casters-next use chaos storm & evas to mop up rest of the charr. go to rragars room have all 8 cast EVSS on rragar then use SF then cast evas & chaos to finish him off lvl 2: run to rragar & kill w/ evas & chaos storm-No EVSS here lvl 3:go kill fleshies like always grab key and run to rragars room-no SF all 8 cast EVSS on rragar doing atleast 750 dmg to him from that. mop up hidesplitter w/ chaos evas & EVSS ^-faster way if all assassins are exp & coordinated(could tell even faster way but thats my little secret) :D :This site is no longer being maintained. The new website can be found at www.gwpvx.com. This specific page can be found at http://www.gwpvx.com/Build:Team_-_Rragar%27s_Stormway-- 00:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC)